


Месть Учихи Саске

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Beating, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uchiha Itachi, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Brother/Brother Incest, Dark, Dark Uchiha Sasuke, Death Threats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, ItaSasu - Freeform, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Regret, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, SasuIta - Freeform, Seme Uchiha Itachi, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Table Sex, Top Uchiha Itachi, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uke Uchiha Itachi, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Watching Someone Sleep, Whipping, Yaoi, love in spite of everything, unstable Sasuke, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Месть — это всё, чего он желает. Он не способен думать ни о чём другом. Но вот, когда он уже готов её осуществить, происходит нечто непредвиденное. Пока он пытает Итачи, позабытые чувства начинают пытать его самого.





	Месть Учихи Саске

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sasuke's revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/467147) by CrimsonCloud. 



## _1_

«Чем он меня отравил?»

Телом владела слабость, он ничего больше не мог чётко рассмотреть, сознание медленно погружалось во мрак.

«Я умираю».

Он рухнул на землю и уже вовсе не способен был ничего видеть, всё обратилось в черноту. Последним, что он услышал, прежде чем окончательно потерять сознание, стал мягкий саркастичный голос, прошептавший ему на ухо:  
— Ты не умираешь, Итачи, но проснёшься уже в аду.

 

***

Болезненные ощущения. Верёвки на руках и ногах. Что-то мягкое под щекой. Сатин. Кровать. Он был привязан к ней. Что-то тяжёлое. Что-то сидело у него на спине. А потом раздался всё тот же мягкий саркастичный голос:  
— Так-так, очнулся наконец. Проснись и пой, брат.

Веки были неподъёмны. В голове — кошмарная усталость. Он постарался разлепить ресницы и осмотреться. Всё казалось размытым, но постепенно обретало четкость, и мир медленно возвращал себе нормальные очертания и цвета. Маленькая комната, большая кровать, алые сатиновые простыни. Он постарался шевельнуться, но увы: путы оказались слишком тугими.

— Куда-то собрался, брат? Поздно, теперь ты мой.

Интересно, подвластна ли ему сейчас речь? Он решил попробовать:  
— Са-... Саске... чт-... что ты со мной сделал?

Мягкий смех. В воображении встала лёгкая саркастичная улыбка младшего брата.

— После победы над тобой я дал тебе один препарат, Итачи. Теперь ты не сможешь сражаться. Ни одно дзютсу не используешь. И даже на тайдзюцу силёнок не хватит. Ты слаб, — смех стал громче и зловещее.

Итачи почувствовал, как сидящий на нём пошевелился, а потом ощутил на своём лице его горячее дыхание.

— Теперь твоя очередь бояться, Итачи, твоя очередь кричать. Я заставлю тебя молить о пощаде, но её не будет.

Теперь разум немного прояснился. Он стал получше видеть, слышать и чувствовать. Но по-прежнему не было сил двинуться. Проклятые верёвки. Проклятый саркастичный смех.

— Ты мечтал об этой минуте, Саске? Прямо-таки лучишься счастливым волнением.

— Счастливым? Итачи, ты правда думаешь, я когда-нибудь ещё смогу быть счастлив? Думаешь, я когда-то знал, что такое настоящее счастье? Думаешь, я теперь когда-нибудь познаю, что это такое? После всего, что ты со мной сделал?

Итачи вздохнул.  
— Саске... я никогда не стремился причинить тебе боль-... — на него обрушился тяжёлый удар. Потом ещё один.

— Как ты смеешь это говорить, больной ублюдок, как смеешь... — Саске задыхался, крича так громко и так страшно гневаясь, что ему не хватало воздуха.

— Если так сильно меня ненавидишь, почему просто не убьёшь? — прошептал Итачи.

Саске бросил ему гневный взгляд. А потом улыбнулся.  
— Но ведь так не весело.

А потом его улыбка внезапно исчезла, и он стиснул кулаки под вторгающиеся в сознание болезненные воспоминания.

— За то, что сделал со мной, ты заслуживаешь куда худшего, чем просто быструю смерть. Сперва ты пострадаешь, как страдал я.

— Ты про то чудесное время, которое мы проводили вместе, когда ты был маленьким? — теперь Итачи улыбался. «До чего милый, — подумал он. — Ты был таким милым, малыш Саске, и ты по-прежнему милый».

Боль. Ещё больше жёстких ударов. Саске кричал, как сумасшедший. Ещё больше боли.

— Чудесное для тебя, отбитого извращенца! — Саске опять едва мог вздохнуть, сердце у него бесновалось на грани разрыва, глаза сузились в щёлки, а кулаки били Итачи снова и снова. — Я навечно сотру с твоей физиономии эту идиотскую улыбку!

А Итачи всё улыбался, хотя по подбородку уже потекла струйка крови.  
— Вызываешь у меня улыбку каждый раз, как взгляну на тебя. Даже когда ты зол, когда ненавидишь меня, когда смеёшься или плачешь — мне всегда хочется улыбнуться.

Саске прекратил его бить и несколько секунд сохранял молчание. А потом вновь принялся бить и кричать:   
— Закрой рот, я не желаю слушать это дерьмо. Сейчас ты будешь наказан за всё, что натворил, что убил клан и-... и-... что вытворял со мной все те ужасы всякий раз, как приходил по ночам в мою комнату. Всё, чего ты когда-либо хотел, это принести мне страдания. Как можно больше. И ведь одного раза тебе не хватило, ты просто не мог насытиться моей болью и повторял всё почти каждую ночь.

Вмиг Саске прекратил избиение и просто сидел на постели, схватившись за голову и зажмурившись.

— Зачем? — практически шёпотом спросил он, закрыв ладонями лицо.

— Дело не в том, что я специально хотел сделать тебе больно, — сказал Итачи и подождал на тот случай, если Саске опять раскричится и продолжит избиение, однако тот не шелохнулся, потому Итачи продолжил: — Я просто не мог устоять. Ты был таким восхитительным. Смотреть на тебя, прикасаться к тебе, мечтать о тебе — я не мог отогнать мысли об этом. Меня просто пожирало желание к тебе.

Саске трясло.  
— Как ты мог... — прошептал он. — Всё, чего я хотел, это твоего внимания, твоего признания, чтобы ты меня любил и принимал. А ты просто пренебрегал мной, держал от себя подальше, до тех пока не начал вытворять со мной все те ужасы...

Итачи вздохнул.   
— Ты просто сводил меня с ума, Саске. Поначалу я пытался сдерживаться, но это оказалось непосильно. При каждом взгляде на тебя я хотел тебя так сильно, от каждой твоей улыбки у меня всё переворачивалось внутри. От твоего голоса, когда ты называл меня нии-саном, бросало в дрожь, а всякий раз, как ты обнимал меня, я умирал. Я пытался тебя избегать, но не смог этого выносить. Каждый день ты был рядом, я слышал твой смех в саду, твои шаги, когда ты бежал через весь дом в поисках меня, и я понял, что больше не смогу держать руки при себе.

— Хватит! — Саске перестал дрожать. На лице его возникла кривая усмешка, а в глазах — алое сияние шарингана. — Ты за это поплатишься, — он отошёл, но уже через несколько секунд вернулся, держа что-то, чего Итачи не мог видеть.

— Аааа! — Тело пронзила боль. Снова. И снова.

— Скажи, что тебе жаль! — плеть зашипела у Саске в руке и ещё раз стегнула тело Итачи. — Скажи это, чудовище!

— Я не могу жалеть о том, что доставляло столько удовольствия. И мне кажется, иногда ты его тоже получал, — голос Итачи был спокоен, несмотря на боль.

— То, что ты добивался от меня идиотской физиологической реакции, не значит, что ты мне нравился! — взбеленился Саске.

— Всё не было так уж по-идиотски, когда ты кричал моё имя от удовольствия, — улыбнулся Итачи, наслаждаясь воспоминаниями.

— А теперь ты будешь кричать моё от боли. Я больше не твой уке! — Саске яростно лупил его плетью. — Скажи это, скажи, что сожалеешь! — ещё удар. — Говори, тварь, — он врезал плетью ещё сильнее.

Было больно, но про себя Итачи подумал: «Ну хорошо, Саске, я сыграю в твою игру».  
— Я сожалею, Саске.

Наконец-то Саске остановился.

За пределами маленького дома сгущалась темнота. В окно Итачи увидел, как мягкое светло-голубое небо переплавляется в более насыщенный тёмный цвет, и последние проблески заката тают в наступающей ночи. В сумерках он не видел лица Саске — лишь только его силуэт и мерцающую красноту шарингана.

Саске принялся зажигать свечи.

— Хочу света, хочу видеть твоё лицо и его выражение, когда я буду тебя унижать. 

Когда загорелись все свечи, он уставился на распростертое тело на кровати. В прекрасной физической форме, с безупречной кожей, сейчас раскрасневшейся от плети; длинные волосы беспорядочно рассыпались, тёмные глаза с длинными ресницами наполовину прикрылись веками. «Всё же чертовски хорош собой, — подумал Саске. — Злой, но прекрасный, чёрт его побери, чёрт побери его учиховскую горячесть и чёрт побери мою, ведь это из-за неё он тогда вытворял со мной невесть что. Что ж, теперь из него получится замечательный уке».

Саске разделся. Затем разрезал верёвки на руках и ногах Итачи, освобождая его.

— Даже без верёвок ты ничего не сможешь сделать, не сможешь бороться, потому что препарат истощает твою чакру. Сейчас у тебя нет ничего: ни шарингана, ни дзютсу, ни даже сил для тайдзюцу. О да, замечательный препарат. Уход к Орочимару был не напрасен. Теперь ты мой раб, подчинись, иначе я буду тебя пытать.

— Ты и так всегда был для меня пыткой, Саске, сладкой пыткой, — Итачи взглянул на обнажённое тело Саске, на его горящий за чёрной чёлкой шаринган, яростное выражение на лице. «Он изменился», — подумал Итачи. Стал выше, сильнее, жёстче, его глаза — когда-то такие детские и невинные — стали такими злыми теперь. Но он по-прежнему ужасно милый и всегда таким будет, от этого он становится ещё горячее.

Саске сграбастал Итачи за волосы и стащил с кровати.

— На колени, сука.

Итачи не шелохнулся. Саске ударил его в живот и силой поставил коленями на деревянный пол, всё ещё держа за волосы.

— Соси.

Итачи просто смотрел в упор на то, что находилось у него перед лицом, большое и твёрдое, но ничего не предпринимал.

— Я сказал соси! — Саске залепил ему пощёчину.

— Он не был таким большим, когда я видел его в последний раз. Впечатляюще!

— Засунь свою дурацкую улыбочку куда подальше и соси, иначе я выбью из тебя всю дурь!

Итачи наконец-то приступил к тому, что ему велели.

Саске застонал, ощутив его тёплые губы и язык, и постарался не закрыть глаза, а смотреть Итачи в лицо, смотреть, как тот подчиняется его приказам. Потом отодвинулся, чтобы поцеловать Итачи, укусить в губу до появления вкуса крови, а затем вновь втолкнулся ему в рот.

— Соси, — скомандовал он. — А сейчас только полижи. Теперь самый кончик... Теперь целиком... Медленнее... Быстрее... Медленней. Быстрее... аааа... быстрее... быстрее.

Итачи оказался чертовски хорош в этом.

— Ааах, — Саске не смог больше терпеть и кончил, забрызгав Итачи лицо и попав в рот, и частью забрызгав пол. — Проглоти, — хлёсткий удар по лицу. — Я сказал глотай! — Саске ухмыльнулся, услышав, как Итачи проглотил то, что было во рту. — А теперь слижи с пола.

Итачи просто смотрел на него. Саске взял плеть и принялся лупить Итачи до тех пор, пока тот не подчинился. Как только приказ был исполнен, Саске сел на стул и закрыл глаза.

Итачи, слабо двигаясь, забрался на кровать. Осмотрелся вокруг. Красные стены, красные с гигантским рисунком чёрного дракона раздвижные двери, ведущие внутрь дома; чёрный деревянный пол, массивная кровать, застеленная красным сатином; красные свечи и — как ни странно — стеклянная раздвижная дверь на террасу. Итачи был несколько удивлён. С каких пор младший брат пристрастился к таким цветам и что это за место?

— Ты ждал этого момента все эти годы, не так ли, Саске?

Нет ответа.

— Это не месть. Ты просто хотел меня, признай же это.

По-прежнему без ответа. Саске даже не открыл глаза.

— Даже трахая свою маленькую розовласку, ты не переставал думать обо мне — не спрашивай, откуда я всё знаю. У меня свои источники, и я в курсе многих событий твоей жизни, — Итачи ожидал какой-нибудь реакции, но Саске сохранял молчание, так что он продолжил: — А когда трахал своего лучшего друга — того сумасшедшего блондина — разве ты не кричал моё имя, кончая в него?

Вот теперь Саске подскочил и в ярости лягнул стул, на котором только что сидел. Посмотрел на Итачи и ещё пуще рассвирепел, когда понял, что Итачи пялился на него и трогал себя всё то время, пока говорил.

— Больной ублюдок! Это ради мести, и ты поплатишься за всё содеянное! Я тебя выебу, изобью, прикончу. Ты видимо думал, что ничего тебе за это не будет, да? — Саске расхохотался. — Глупый старший брат, я буду тебя пытать, ты себе даже не представляешь, насколько я тебя ненавижу. — Он схватил плеть и возобновил избиение. — Умоляй меня, моли о пощаде, ублюдок, я убью тебя!

Итачи всё молчал.

— Тебе мало? Так получи ещё.

Снова и снова свистела плеть и звонко хлестала тело Итачи.

— Будь ты проклят Итачи, я заставлю тебя орать от боли, я тебя сломаю, — ещё больше яростных ударов плетью.

Итачи скорчился на кровати, прикрыл голову руками, чтобы защитить лицо, но не издавал ни звука.

— Тебе ведь это нравилось, да? Быть старше, сильнее, быть предметом всеобщего восхищения. Да только никто не знал, что ты вытворял со мной каждую ночь, какую боль причинял, каким жалким и несчастным меня делал. А теперь ты будешь кричать, будешь плакать, я тебя сломаю, будь ты проклят, я тебя сломаю! — Саске приостановил порку, чтобы перевести дух.

Итачи отнял руки от лица и взглянул на него снизу вверх сквозь спутавшиеся пряди чёрных волос. В глазах не было злости — лишь печаль.

— Я сломан, Саске. И сломался уже давно. Желать тебя так сильно, но не обладать тобой — вот что меня сломало. Получив тебя, но видя в твоих глазах ненависть всякий раз, как я делал тебя моим, я ломался ещё больше. А когда я оставил тебя и мы больше не виделись, это окончательно меня уничтожило. Моё сердце разорвано на части и ничто его не восстановит, кроме тебя, — Итачи выпрямил руку, чтобы дотянуться до лица Саске, но тот оттолкнул его и стегнул плетью.

— Как будто мне есть дело до твоих чувств. Я хочу твоей боли, отчаяния, крови и унижения. Мне всегда было на тебя плевать.

Это была ложь.

— И мне плевать сейчас, — Саске сделал паузу. «Плевать, плевать, плевать», — повторил он несколько раз, словно бы стараясь убедить самого себя.

Он схватил плеть и начал хлестать. Потом отшвырнул её прочь, взобрался на кровать и вцепился Итачи в горло. Итачи не мог дышать, он ощущал, как Саске лижет его в щёку, кусает в губы, а потом шепчет в ухо:   
— Будь ты проклят. Я убью тебя, я теперь ещё хуже тебя, я ничего не испытываю, кроме ненависти, ты превратил меня в монстра, я убью тебя, убью!..

Наконец-то Саске отпустил его и ухмыльнулся.

— Но сперва я с тобой поразвлекусь, — у Саске снова стоял. — Большой, говоришь. Готов поспорить, что больше твоего. Я теперь во всех отношениях лучше тебя, сильнее, больше. Я сражаюсь лучше и трахаюсь лучше тебя, брат, — он шлёпнул Итачи по заднице. — Сейчас ты убедишься, насколько я лучше тебя, и это будет очень больно. Можешь умолять меня остановиться, но это не поможет. Теперь ты боишься? И не зря, ведь я постараюсь сделать побольнее. Проси пощады! — захохотал Саске. — Говори, тварь, — он залепил Итачи оплеуху и с силой ударил кулаком. — Умоляй меня!

— Саске, пожалуйста, не надо, — прошептал Итачи и зарылся лицом в подушки, извиваясь от боли, а про себя думая: «Если его это заводит, я скажу всё, что он пожелает».

Улыбка Саске стала шире. Одной рукой он сцапал Итачи за волосы, другой за задницу и грубо вломился внутрь.

_Жаркий, тесный, шёлковый рай.  
_  
Саске потянул Итачи за волосы, врезал ладонью по заднице, оставляя ярко-красные следы пальцев, и с силой вбился в его тело.

— Нравится, сучка? Нравится быть уке, а? Моли пощады, умоляй меня и кричи.

— Пожалуйста, нет, — простонал Итачи, а в голове у него билось при этом: «О да, да, да, ещё, о боже...»

_Большой, твёрдый, наполняющий его до предела — потрясающий!_

Стоны Итачи превратились в крики.

Саске начал вбиваться в него быстрее — и ещё быстрее, когда услышал его крики. Потянул Итачи за намотанные на кулак волосы, безжалостно тараня его тело.

— Порву тебя на части, переломаю кости, разорву, проткну до самого твоего гнилого сердца и оставлю от тебя одни кусочки, — Саске просто упивался происходящим. — Кто теперь сильнее? — он слышал, что крики Итачи набирают громкость, и надеялся, что это от боли. Но он не мог видеть выражения на лице Итачи и румянца на его щеках. В них читалась боль, но не только она.

Саске остановился, наслаждаясь моментом.  
— Скажи, что я лучше тебя.

Тишина. Жёсткий толчок.

— Ты лучше.

— Скажи, что сожалеешь и что заслуживаешь этого, — ещё одно мощное и резкое вторжение.

— Я сожалею.

Новый толчок.

— Скажи ещё раз, — ещё более жёсткий толчок. — Скажи! — жёстче и быстрее. Вбиваясь, шлёпая, кусая, впиваясь ногтями в кожу Итачи, оставляя болезненные царапины, вдалбливаясь, жёстче, быстрее. — Скажи! — жёстче, быстрее.

— Мне жаль, ну хорошо, мне жаль, аааах... я это заслужил, я сожааалею... аааа, накажи меня, я был плохииим... ааааааааах, Саске...

Жёстче, жёстче, жёстче.

— О да, скажи это, ты плохой... ааах... больной ублюдок, ненавижу тебя, Итачи, я убью тебя... тебя, аах... ааа, боже, аааааааааах...

Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, веки плотно сомкнулись, зубы и ноги глубоко вонзились в кожу Итачи, всё тело сотрясалось и неистово корчилось.

Пальцы Итачи впились в алый сатин. Особенная точка внутри его тела пылала, сознание взрывалось, и совсем скоро под крики Саске в его нутро хлынула горячая жидкость.

Саске вышел из тела Итачи и посмотрел на него, полностью расслабившегося поверх красного сатина, на его разметавшиеся длинные чёрные волосы, его кожу, заляпанную кровью из множества царапин; на его закрытые глаза, его длинные ресницы на разрумяненных щеках.

— Ты повержен. Я всегда хотел стать лучше тебя во всём, и теперь я стал. Лучше в этом, лучше в битве, во всём. Всегда хотел стать лучшим шиноби, чтобы убить тебя. И теперь я лучший. Я сражаюсь лучше, чем ты. Я лучший шиноби — скажи это, тварь. Скажи!

Тишина. Мягкий стон.

— Мммм, Саске... ты лучший сэме в мире. Это было потрясающе, о, как же хорошо...

Тишина.

— Какого чёрта!!! — Саске бил его, пинал и кричал: — Я убью тебя, ты, ничтожный уке, ты уке, и ты покойник!

А потом Саске просто отвернулся и сел на кровати спиной к Итачи, ничего больше не говоря.

— Теперь тебе лучше, Саске? — голос Итачи был мягок и спокоен. — Ты меня трахнул, избил и скоро убьёшь. Я ничего не смогу с этим поделать, так что считай, я уже мёртв, твоя месть осуществилась. Можешь ты посмотреть на меня и сказать, что тебе сейчас в самом деле лучше? Какова польза от достижения твоей цели? Исчезла ли теперь твоя боль, пустота в сердце и одиночество? И кошмары никогда к тебе не вернутся? Тебе действительно лучше?

Саске не смотрел на него и ничего не говорил. Ему не стало лучше. Боль, пустота и всё остальное, что Итачи упомянул, никуда не исчезло. Его затрясло.

Все связи с прошлой жизнью он безвозвратно уничтожил. Обратной дороги не было. И он пожертвовал всем ради этого? До сих пор его ненависть и цель поддерживали в нём жизнь. А теперь не осталось ничего. Лишь пустота.

— Наш клан... — услышал он голос Итачи у себя за спиной, — я не хотел его уничтожать. Это не было моим решением, но именно мне пришлось это сделать. Ты не можешь себе представить, через что я прошёл. Моя жизнь так же пуста и болезненна, как твоя, — Итачи смотрел на силуэт Саске в тёплом свете свечей, на очертания его тела, на блеск его чёрных волос. — И когда я делал это с тобой, мне нужна была не твоя боль, а только ты. Мне доставляло удовольствие не причинять тебе боль, а обладать тобой, делать тебя моим. Быть с тобой — вот что мне действительно нравилось. И думаю, иногда тебе тоже нравилось, не так ли?

— Иногда да. Иногда нравилось, когда не было слишком грубо. И иногда после этого, когда ты не уходил, а оставался со мной на всю ночь и обнимал.

Итачи подался ближе.  
— Вот так? — он обвил Саске руками.

Саске вздохнул и закрыл глаза.  
— Да. Вот так.

 

 

## _2_

Прошло несколько минут. Оба хранили молчание. От тепла тела брата Саске расслаблялся у него руках. Некоторое время Итачи просто держал его в объятиях. А потом осторожно поцеловал в плечо, ожидая реакции. Но Саске не шелохнулся и ничего не сказал. Тогда Итачи лизнул его в шею и пробежался пальцами сквозь волосы. Потом ещё раз поцеловал и лизнул, очень осторожно, очень нежно, и прошептал Саске на ухо:  
— Ты сказал, что никогда не будешь счастлив. Я тоже, если со мной не будет тебя. У меня просто не останется причины жить. Если правда настолько меня ненавидишь, то убей. Моя жизнь всё равно разрушена. Если ты считаешь, что твоя жизнь станет лучше после моей смерти — просто убей меня и постарайся найти то, что придаст смысл твоему существованию.

Саске задрожал у него в руках. И тихо прошептал в ответ:  
— У меня ничего нет. Никого важного. Некуда идти. Всё, что у меня могло бы быть, я уничтожил. И больше не осталось ничего, — он зашевелился, разворачиваясь так, чтобы боком прислониться к груди Итачи. Положил голову ему на плечо. Потом поднял глаза и встретился с ним взглядом. Уже без шарингана, это были лишь чёрные глаза на лице шестилетнего ребёнка — того ребёнка, который так жаждал любви старшего брата.

— Нии-сан.

Итачи задрожал при звучании этого слова.  
— О, Саске, как бы я хотел, чтобы всё сложилось иначе. Как бы хотел забрать из твоей памяти боль, но не могу. Как бы хотел не обращаться с тобой так беспечно и грубо, когда ты был маленьким, но этого уже не изменить. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты смог меня простить, но знаю: не сможешь. Я хотел бы загладить вину за причинённую тебе боль, но знаю: ты мне не позволишь.

Итачи напрягся, желая увидеть эффект от собственных слов; не зная, что может произойти, ожидая, что у Саске опять случится перепад настроения; не зная, будет ли в следующую минуту всё ещё обнимать Саске или же опять примет на себя град ударов плетью.

Саске моргнул.  
— Нии-сан, — он замялся. — Я на самом деле не хочу твоей смерти, — он спрятал лицо у шеи брата и обхватил руками за талию.

По щеке Итачи покатилась слеза, но он поспешно стёр её и упрочил объятия.

Саске поднял лицо и вновь посмотрел на него. Итачи поцеловал его в лоб, затем подарил по поцелую каждой части его лица и в конце концов завладел губами. Мягкими, тёплыми. Осторожно поцеловал и полизал их, проехавшись языком по нижней, затем по верхней. Саске вздохнул, и Итачи почувствовал щекотку от его дыхания на своём лице. Лизнул ещё раз. Стон. Саске закрыл глаза и медленно приоткрыл губы, всосал язык Итачи в свой рот, обволакивая собственным языком. Он чувствовал, как дрожит тело Итачи. Тот протяжно стонал и утробно рычал, грубее вталкивался языком младшему брату в рот и прикусывал его губу, руками сжимая его тело. Саске задрожал и отстранился, убирая руки с талии брата и отодвигаясь от него. 

Итачи проводил его взглядом.

— Саске, я не причиню тебе боли. И сделаю только то, что захочешь.

Саске лёг поверх красного сатина и расслабился. Кожа его мягко сияла в пламени свечей. Итачи сохранял неподвижность и смотрел на него, как загипнотизированный, взглядом отслеживая каждый контур тела Саске, каждую чёрточку его красоты и совершенства. Всё, чего он когда-либо хотел, было здесь, всецело принадлежащее ему. Он заглянул Саске в глаза и увидел в них всю боль и утраченные надежды, все невыплаканные из гордости слёзы, все несбывшиеся мечты, всё одиночество, всю ненависть, вину, печаль, отчаяние и... любовь? Тут Саске моргнул и закрыл глаза, и момент закончился, но навечно отпечатался у Итачи в сознании.

Когда Саске вновь разомкнул ресницы, то увидел, что пальцы Итачи приближаются к его лбу. Сперва он подумал: «Что? Тычок? Опять?» — но Итачи лишь прикоснулся с нежностью к его лбу, провёл пальцами вниз по щеке, шее, плечу, груди, ногам, затем обратно вверх, по рукам, снова по лицу, по каждой детали тела. Затем Итачи медленно забрался на него сверху, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу, и поцеловал. Нежно. Ощущал, как руки Саске оплетают его, водя по спине вверх и вниз, как губы Саске целуют лицо, шею, губы; слышал его стоны и чувствовал извивания тела под собой. Итачи повторил путь, проделанный руками по телу Саске, но на сей раз уже поцелуями и языком, оставляя влажные следы на безупречной коже. 

Поначалу Саске только наблюдал за его действиями, но когда мокрый язык у него на коже зародил нарастающее в нижней части тела тепло, Саске ахнул и закрыл глаза, мелко подрагивая от удовольствия и желая ещё больше ласковых прикосновений. 

Тем временем Итачи принялся лизать внутренние стороны его бёдер, всё больше приближаясь к тому, что между ними, и Саске весь напрягся от предвкушения, зная, где язык Итачи окажется в считанные мгновения. Однако Итачи остановился и посмотрел ему в лицо, в заплывшие от вожделения глаза, и прочёл в них отчаянную жажду получить больше сводящих с ума прикосновений. Итачи ухмыльнулся. Очертил языком несколько кругов на животе Саске, подбираясь всё ближе и ближе, оставляя на коже всё больше поцелуев и следов языка и ощущая чужое нетерпение.

Наконец-то Итачи добрался до крупного, розового, аппетитного члена и взял его в рот, медленно посасывая, вбирая целиком, нежно скользя по нему вверх и вниз, облизывая, сося быстрее и сильнее, пропуская глубоко в горло. Саске застонал громче, судорожно загребая пальцами алый сатин, извиваясь, а потом резко затих и застыл, когда услышал мягкий шёпот:

— Саске, ты хочешь в этот раз побыть уке? Я буду нежен.

Моментное колебание. Много лет Саске старался помнить только боль, усилить ненависть, затереть все положительные воспоминания и убедить себя в том, что Итачи должен умереть. Но тело помнило моменты удовольствия. Ощущения в той особенной точке внутри его тела, возникавшие тогда, когда Итачи не был с ним зверски груб. И сейчас тело кричало "да" в ответ на вопрос Итачи, но разум ещё колебался.

Итачи снова пососал его член, лизнул яички, и когда задел языком его вход, тело Саске прогнулось, и он заголосил:

— Сделай это, чёрт, нии-сан, давай! 

Итачи облизал пальцы и очень медленно, бережно ввёл один внутрь. Всё тело Саске бросило в дрожь. Итачи неторопливо двинул пальцем вперёд-назад, потом добавил к нему второй и нащупал особую точку. Новый вскрик.

— Нии-сан, войди в меня, ну же!

А Итачи подумал: «Боже мой, он как будто ждал этого все эти годы». Он забрался на Саске сверху и медленно проник в него членом, не торопясь и не разнимая объятий. Стон Саске погасился поцелуем. На этот раз не было боли — лишь удовольствие там, внизу, тепло объятий Итачи, гладкость его тела и шелковистость кожи, мягкость его губ и влажность языка на лице. Саске затянул ещё более громкий стон, целуя Итачи в ответ, расцарапывая ему спину, кусая шею, завывая и вскрикивая.

Итачи почувствовал, как руки Саске впились ему ягодицы в отчаянных попытках втолкнуть его глубже в себя.

— Саске, ты хочешь пожёстче?

— О Господи, да, жёстче, жёстче, с тобой мне понравится даже грубо, ты, ублюдок, выдери меня-... ааааах!..

Итачи вломился в него до упора и ощутил, как Саске впечатался пальцами в его плоть, подбрасывая навстречу бёдра и нападая на его губы с лихорадочными поцелуями. Итачи посмотрел в его полуприкрытые глаза под отяжелевшими веками, ощутил на своём лице его жаркое дыхание, а затем губы Саске в отчаянии завладели его собственными.

Итачи всосал и прихватил их зубами, услышал шёпот себе в рот:  
— Быстрее, нии-сан... аааа... быстрее.

Итачи увеличил скорость. Вплёл пальцы младшему брату в волосы и уткнулся лицом ему в шею, вылизывая и покусывая чувствительную кожу, отчего Саске запрокинул голову, чуть не выворачиваясь наизнанку и выстанывая всё громче. Итачи вбивался в него всё жёстче и жёстче, пока не почувствовал, как Саске всаживает зубы ему в плечо, извиваясь и трепеща всем телом от накрывающего экстаза, выкрикивает его имя и кончает. Итачи закрыл глаза, припал к Саске губами и кончил в него, ответно выстанывая имя брата ему в рот. И замер, не смея шевельнуться, словно бы не был уверен, что всё происходит по-настоящему. А когда разомкнул веки и встретился с Саске взглядом, то увидел там всеобъемлющее облегчение, удовлетворение и... неужели правда любовь?

Выйдя из тела брата, Итачи лёг с ним рядом. Саске тут же повернул к нему голову.

— Нии-сан?

— Я никуда не уйду, Саске. Даже если захочу. Я вымотан, и твой препарат ещё действует. Да мне на самом деле и не хочется. Я хочу быть там, где ты.

 

 

## _3_

Итачи привлёк брата ближе к себе, обхватив руками. Саске наполовину лёг на него сверху, прижимаясь к его тёплому телу и стискивая в тугих объятиях. Он обнимал его в точности так, как в детстве, в тех редких случаях, когда Итачи не уходил сразу же, как изнасилует его, а оставался с братиком в постели и обнимал всю ночь. Каждое изнасилование наполняло Саске ненавистью и отвращением, он ненавидел боль, однако следующие за ними холод и одиночество были ещё хуже. Всякий раз, как Итачи не уходил, он засыпал, не размыкая объятий, и Саске всегда цеплялся за его тело вопреки ненависти.

И он по-прежнему ненавидит. Но не может устоять перед искушением податься под его прикосновения, вновь ощутить его тепло. Что-то в словах Итачи, в том, как он смотрит и как прикасается — что-то разрушило решимость Саске убить его и вдохнуло жизнь в воспоминания о хороших моментах. 

Саске был слишком измождён, чтобы думать, слишком растерян. Он чувствовал, как тяжелеют веки. И вскоре оба они заснули.

Тени в углах комнаты разрастались по мере того, как одна за другой гасли свечи, и в какой-то момент вместе с последним потухшим огоньком спальню поглотила темнота. Двое мирно спали, и никого из них сегодня не настигли кошмары.

 

Минули часы.

Саске проснулся. Пока в голове не рассеялся туман, он не мог понять, где находится. Но чувствовал нечто тёплое и мягкое, прижатое к его телу, и слышал чьё-то дыхание. Знакомое присутствие. И тогда вспомнил.  _Итачи_. Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, у него в постели. Снова. Не где-то далеко и безвозвратно. А здесь, в его руках. Обнимает его. Снова спит рядом, но не после того, как грубо изнасиловал, как это было много лет назад. Нет. Сегодня Итачи прикасался к нему так, как никогда прежде.

По ночам, когда Саске был маленьким, Итачи украдкой пробирался к нему в комнату и применял простое звукоизолирующее дзютсу на стенах, полу и потолке, чтобы никто не услышал отчаянных криков Саске. А потом просто застывал на месте и несколько минут не мигая пялился на маленького трясущегося братика. Не зная, чувствовать ли ему вину или нет. И в конце концов чувство вины побеждало, но всё равно он не способен был устоять. Сгребал маленькое тело Саске и яростно врывался в него, жёстко вколачивался и кончал так быстро, как только мог. А после поспешно отворачивался от Саске, потому что не хотел видеть его глаз, полных ненависти, но не слёз. После этого Итачи стремительно ускользал в собственную комнату, немного отдыхал и начинал готовиться к очередной миссии, начинающейся ранним утром. А Саске несколько часов не спал, проливая немые слёзы, которые никогда бы не показал перед Итачи.

Но когда у Итачи не было назначено утренних миссий, он оставался подольше, не торопился и обращался с братиком куда бережнее. В такие моменты он чувствовал, как тело Саске отзывается на его прикосновения, видел его румянец и слышал, как тот произносит его имя. И после всего Итачи его спрашивал: «Тебе понравилось в этот раз?» — а Саске надувался, отворачивался от него, чтобы скрыть пылающие щёки и отвечал сквозь зубы: «Нет. Ненавижу тебя. Уходи».

Но Итачи не уходил, подтаскивал Саске ближе к себе, обнимал его и засыпал. А Саске лежал без движения, потерявшись в собственных мыслях, и воображал, как встаёт, берёт кунай и всаживает его прямо в горло Итачи. Потом прогонял из головы этот образ, нехотя признавая: всё, что Итачи с ним сотворил, не способно было полностью стереть его привязанность и любовь к старшему брату. И Саске цеплялся за Итачи, крепко держал, потому что больше всего на свете желал его внимания. Не такого, конечно, но всё же...

Ночь за ночью Итачи приходил к Саске в спальню и делал это с ним. Иногда нежно, иногда грубо. До той ночи, когда всё было грубо — но Саске всё равно понравилось. И на следующую ночь, лёжа в постели в ожидании брата, Саске осознал, что больше не боится. Но Итачи так и не появился. А на следующий день, когда Саске вернулся домой, все были мертвы. Итачи причинил ему боль, наговорил кошмарных вещей и ушёл. И Саске не хотел этого признавать, но самым худшим в произошедшем стало именно то, что Итачи ушёл.

Но теперь Итачи здесь.

Саске открыл глаза. Взглянул на лицо брата в лунном свете. Такое спокойное и умиротворённое. Саске никогда ещё таким его не видел. Коснулся его щеки, губ, провёл пальцами по груди вниз очертив сосок.

Плотные тучи медленно затягивали ночное небо. В конце концов одна из них заслонила бледный диск полной луны, и мягкие контуры силуэта Итачи исчезли в темноте.

Теперь Саске ничего не мог видеть — только чувствовать. Он ещё раз тронул лицо Итачи, его губы, ощутил пальцами его дыхание. Затем переместил руку к его волосам и поиграл с длинными прядями, наслаждаясь их мягкостью. Активировал было шаринган, чтобы лучше видеть, но потом, с секунду подумав, отказался от этой идеи. Пальцы начали своё собственное исследование, обводя каждую чёрточку чужого лица. И наслаждались этим. Через некоторое время к ним присоединились и губы. И язык. Трогать и облизывать гладкую кожу Итачи оказалось так приятно. Язык Саске прошёлся вниз по его шее, груди, соскам, животу, двигаясь то по прямой, то в круговую. Сейчас, когда глаза не имели возможности видеть, усилилась чувствительность пальцев и губ. Ещё больше касаний и облизываний. Ещё ниже.

Итачи застонал во сне, но не проснулся. А Саске спускался всё ниже и ниже, и —  _о, да_  — Итачи уже возбудился. Большой и твёрдый. Его член так хорошо ложился Саске в руку. И в рот.

Итачи содрогнулся. Застонал, тело его проняла новая судорога, и он наконец-то проснулся. Ему было горячо, всё тело натянулось от напряжения, он ощущал нечто тёплое и влажное на своём... «Очередной сон про Саске», — решил он. А потом понял, что уже не спит. И вспомнил.  _Саске_.

Итачи ничего не видел, но всё чувствовал. Губы и пальцы. Прикосновения, поцелуи, облизывания, посасывания. Воздуха стало не хватать. Итачи слышал, как Саске утробно урчит в темноте и яростно ему отсасывает. Чувствовал, как тот сгребает его за ягодицы и приподнимает, толкая навстречу себе, чтобы взять глубже в горло. Ощущения были настолько непреодолимы, что Итачи с громким стоном кончил. Услышал, как Саске сглотнул.

За окном послышался звук ветра, расчищавшего небо. Тучи развеялись, открывая луну, которая залила своим мягким светом всю комнату.

Итачи увидел, что младший брат стоит на коленях между его ног. Саске посмотрел на него и облизнул губы, а потом переполз через брата, сдвигаясь чуть в бок и занимая предыдущее своё положение, оплетая брата руками и укладывая голову ему на грудь.

Итачи поцеловал его в лоб и обнял, пальцами поиграв с короткими чёрными прядками. Так они пролежали несколько минут. Итачи чувствовал напряжение в теле Саске, нестройность его дыхания. Пробежался пальцами вниз по его спине. Саске застонал и скатился на сторону. Теперь он лежал рядом с Итачи, уставясь в потолок.

— Итачи, я хочу тебя. Так и не перестал хотеть. Я тебя ненавидел, но по-прежнему хотел. Ты правильно сказал. Моя ненависть так и не стала достаточной. При всей своей ненависти, какой бы сильной она ни была, я всё равно хотел тебя и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Я много лет планировал твою смерть, но теперь хочу только тебя. Живого. Со мной.

Итачи оказался на нём сверху.  
— Я здесь, и я твой.

Их губы соединились в глубоком поцелуе. Саске беспокойно елозил под телом брата, от неудовлетворённости тёрся о него пахом. Почувствовал, что Итачи уже опять твёрдый, и от этого завёлся ещё сильнее.

— Мммм... Итачи, хочу тебя во мне.

Итачи ухмыльнулся. Трахать подросшего и согласного Саске было гораздо большим удовольствием, нежели насиловать сопротивляющегося перепуганного ребёнка. 

Очень скоро он вошёл в Саске, очень медленно двигаясь в его теле вперёд и назад, проникая так глубоко, как только можно. И вдруг остановился, за что немедленно заслужил стон недовольства.

— Скажи, что хочешь меня, Саске.

— Я уже говорил, чтоб тебя, не останавливайся.

— Скажи ещё раз, я хочу это услышать.

— Укх... я хочу тебя, всегда хотел, больше всего на свете, проклятье, я так и не возненавидел тебя настолько, чтобы расхотеть... Вот так! Я хочу тебя, Итачи, а теперь двигайся и не смей больше останавливаться!

— Саске...

— Итачи, закрой рот и трахни меня-аааах!.. — глубокий толчок. — Мммм, ещё, быстрее.

Итачи подался назад и толкнулся снова, очень медленно. Саске зарычал и закорчился.

— Чёрт тебя задери, Итачи, ну чего ты хочешь, мне тебя умолять? Я буду умолять, только трахни меня уже, пожалуйста, я скажу всё что захочешь, только трахни, прошу...

Этого было достаточно. Итачи развернул тело Саске, чтобы сменить позицию. Схватил за ягодицы и начал вбиваться на полной скорости, ловя в ответ благодарные стоны. Итачи не мог видеть насыщенного румянца на лице Саске, зато слышал его всё более громкие стоны, и потому вбивался в него всё жёстче и жёстче. Схватил в руку его каменный член и принялся натирать, другой рукой меся ягодицу.

Итачи нёс что-то невнятное и рычал, снова и снова врываясь в непреодолимо манящий жар внутри Саске, чьи крики будили в нём зверя. Растеряв остатки самоконтроля, он вколачивался в брата в сумасшедшем темпе, натирая и сжимая его член, пока не услышал, как в какой-то момент Саске пронзительно взвыл его именем и выплеснулся ему в ладонь. Итачи кончил вслед за ним, в последний раз всадившись в его нутро до упора. После он вышел, слизал белую жидкость с пальцев и рухнул рядом с Саске.

Итачи смотрел на него, восхищаясь телом, распластанным на смятом сатине, лёгким накраплением пота, от которого кожа Саске словно светилась; влажные чёрные локоны упали на лицо, а щёки приняли самый очаровательный розовый оттенок. Итачи нежно коснулся его лица, убирая с него промокшие от пота пряди волос, и ласково обвёл его губы самыми кончиками пальцев. Саске мигнул, ресницы его затрепетали, взгляд налился леностью и удовлетворением, он взглянул на старшего брата и томно протянул:  
— Мммм, нии-сан, обними меня.

Итачи подтащил его к себе поближе, и Саске угнездился у него в руках. Итачи путешествовал пальцами вверх и вниз по его спине, пропускал их сквозь спутанные волосы. От таких нежностей Саске совсем разомлел. Усталость стала так сильна, а в руках Итачи было так тепло, что он сомкнул глаза и тотчас провалился в сон.

Не разжимая крепких объятий, Итачи зарылся лицом ему в волосы, поцеловал в лоб, губы, упиваясь сладостью прикосновения.

— Саске... — шепнул он. — Ты просто восхитителен.

Даже не верилось, что после стольких лет он вновь держал его в своих объятиях. «Он в моих руках», — думал Итачи. «Он такой очаровательный, и хочет меня. Его жаркое тело не может мной насытиться. В детстве мне надо было попытаться соблазнить его, а не просто насиловать. Как же глупо», — вздыхая, думал он. И вскоре его тоже победил сон.

 

***

  
Густое тёмно-синее ночное небо начинало бледнеть, первые рассветные лучи растворили неяркие звёзды. Мягкий розоватый свет проник в маленькую комнату, разгоняя тьму и открывая вид на два слившихся друг с другом обнажённых тела. 

Саске лежал, уткнувшись лицом брату в грудь и вплетя пальцы в его длинные волосы. Итачи, пробудившийся первым, некоторое время тихо наблюдал за ним, спящим, прислушиваясь к его дыханию. Потом выбрался из постели, вышел на террасу и осмотрелся. Маленький дом находился в окружении леса. Так значит, это место было для Саске тайным убежищем.

Итачи вернулся в дом и посмотрел на красную дверь с нарисованным на ней чёрным драконом. Судя по всему она вела к остальным комнатам. Он решил немного осмотреться внутри, так что тихо отодвинул дверь и сделал несколько шагов вглубь коридора.

В других комнатах было темно и мрачно. Из-за черноты деревянного пола казалось, будто никакого пола под ногами нет, и он вот-вот шагнёт куда-то в тёмную пропасть. Стены тоже были тёмными, а из-за красных рисованных фигур на них создавалось впечатление, словно они забрызганы кровью. Одна из обнаруженных Итачи комнат была заставлена бутылками и банками с непонятным содержимым. Итачи списал это на дурное влияние Орочимару. Всё это место было попросту жутким. Всецело отражающим желание младшего брата забыть какие бы то ни было хорошие воспоминания, забыть о жизни и думать только о смерти — о его, Итачи, смерти.

Он чувствовал, как телу возвращаются былые силы. Он больше не был немощен, как несколько часов тому назад.

 

 

Саске замёрз и проснулся, но ресницы пока что не разлепил. Руки зашарили в поисках Итачи, но нащупали только гладкий сатин постельного белья. Тогда он открыл глаза и сел на постели, чуть ослепнув от ударивших в лицо золотых лучей солнца, уже немного выше поднявшегося на небе.

— Проснись и пой, брат, — раздался голос за спиной. Саске обернулся лицом к Итачи и встретился в упор с его шаринганами. Действие препарата закончилось, и теперь Итачи вернулся в свою полную силу.

Саске застыл. В голове проносились самые разнообразные мысли. «Он притворялся, был ласков и говорил все те приятности только чтобы выиграть время, пока действие препарата не сойдёт на нет. Он лгал, он разыгрывал представление, лишь бы только выжить, а я потерял бдительность, и теперь он убьёт меня».

Что ж, по крайней мере перед этим он прожил несколько замечательных часов.

— Нии-сан? Ты теперь меня убьёшь? — Саске затаил дыхание.

Итачи моргнул — глаза стали чёрными — и улыбнулся. 

И Саске, взглянув ему в глаза, нашёл ответ на свой вопрос. Сделал глубокий вдох и расслабился.

Итачи вздохнул.  
— Убью? Глупый младший брат. Я тебя поцелую, — он подался вперёд и скользнул языком Саске в рот, выманивая у него стон.

 

 

## _4_

Итачи отстранился и заглянул брату в глаза. Саске вспыхнул и потупил взгляд в пол. Итачи рассмеялся.

— В конце концов из нас двоих именно ты хотел меня убить, Саске.

Саске отвернулся лицом вбок и промолчал. Потом поднялся с кровати и вышел на террасу. Там он постоял некоторое время, привалившись к парапету и всматриваясь в гущу леса.

— Я никогда по-настоящему не хотел тебя убивать, Нии-сан. Все эти годы я лишь пытался убедить себя, что твоя смерть — это то, чего я действительно хочу, что это моя причина жить. Ни о чём другом я и думать не желал. Было непросто. В голове постоянно всплывали ненужные мысли и воспоминания о тебе, но я старался стереть их из памяти и возненавидеть сильнее. Пытался игнорировать то, насколько мне тебя не хватает. В итоге мне-таки удалось притвориться, будто я жажду твоей смерти. Я почти уверовал в это. А ты одним прикосновением пустил всё прахом. Когда чувствую твои губы на своей коже… И всё же, я по-прежнему тебя ненавижу.

Итачи сидел на постели в сумрачной комнате, глядя на Саске, стоявшего на улице в солнечном свете. Именно так всё было и много лет назад, в их детстве. Когда Саске был мал и пока ещё не имел никакого представления о смерти и настоящем несчастье — и стоял в свете; а Итачи пребывал во тьме, погружаясь в неё всё глубже и глубже. Теперь всё иначе: теперь Саске тоже во тьме. Он сам себя наполнил холодом и жестокостью, бог знает скольких убил, вымокая в крови и пытаясь уничтожить любые эмоции, стать бессердечным. И всё же чувства его никуда не делись — его боль, его желания, его воспоминания были всего лишь зарыты глубоко в памяти. А теперь их вынули на поверхность, только чтобы проломить кокон ненависти, которую он взращивал так много лет. Это была настоящая пытка, разрывающая Саске на части, и его брат знал об этом.

— Саске, я понимаю, ты никогда меня не простишь.

Младший брат вздохнул, обводя взглядом плывущие по небу облака, вершины деревьев, траву, и наконец посмотрел на собственные пальцы, вцепившиеся в край парапета. И сжал их сильнее.

— Ты был такой вредный, Итачи. Я в тебе нуждался, а ты меня просто игнорировал. А потом причинил мне боль и заставил ненавидеть тебя всей душой. Едва я только успел подумать, что наконец-то смогу познать что-то вроде счастья — ты меня бросил. Я чувствовал себя преданным. Потерять мать с отцом было больно, мне их не хватало — но это ты всегда был для меня важен, как никто. Но ты ушёл. А теперь, когда я уже научился жить без тебя, когда только успел подумать, что всё наконец-то кончено, ты… Я тебя ненавижу, но в то же время хочу, и что мне теперь делать — не представляю.

Наступила длительная пауза. Оба хранили молчание, Итачи смотрел на Саске, а тот смотрел на деревья.

— Можешь делать всё, что душе угодно. Я не смею тебя о чем-либо просить, Саске. И не жду, что твоя ненависть исчезнет. Я всё понимаю. Вижу, что ты хочешь меня, но если этого недостаточно, если твоя ненависть ко мне сильнее желания, то я уйду. Знаю, ты больше не хочешь меня убивать, но если и видеть не желаешь, если тебе это невыносимо — я уберусь с глаз долой. И буду хранить воспоминания о тебе, об этих последних нескольких часах и о том времени, когда ты был маленьким и хотел всего только играть и тренироваться со мной вместе. Воспоминания о том, как ты мне улыбался. О том, каким ты был до ненависти, до боли, до всего случившегося. Думаю, ты любил меня в то время.

Саске затрясся. Пытался сказать что-то, но дыхание спёрло. Он сглотнул и сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Итачи, — дребезжащим голосом выговорил Саске. — Итачи, ты идиот, я же всё ещё люблю тебя...

В груди у Итачи что-то сжалось. В следующий же миг он очутился на террасе, у Саске за спиной. Тот ощутил его присутствие, а в следующий миг старший брат уже обвил его руками за талию, привлекая ближе. Саске тотчас развернулся к нему лицом, подаваясь в объятия. Зарылся носом в волосы, впился ногтями в плечи, поцеловал в шею и прошептал:

— Не смей больше уходить! — а потом оттолкнул брата от себя и вернулся в спальню. Итачи последовал за ним.

Саске сел на кровать, подобравшись и скукожившись на ней в комочек, и бесцельно уставился в чёрный пол.

— Не могу… не знаю… мозги того гляди взорвутся, — Саске закрыл глаза, вцепившись пальцами в собственные волосы. В голове проносились потоки воспоминаний, плохие вперемешку с хорошими, воспоминания об Итачи: как Итачи тренируется, Итачи улыбается, Итачи хмурится, Итачи забрызган кровью, лицо матери, её улыбка, строгий голос отца, друзья, миссии, Итачи стоит над телами родителей, боль, слёзы, одиночество, решительность, мрачный лабиринт в убежище Орочимару, все творящиеся там безумства, убийства, кровь, лицо нынешнего Итачи, его прикосновения, ледяное и зловещее лицо брата из прошлого, боль, кровь, ещё больше кровавых картин — всё это заполоняло его разум, утаскивая за собой.

— Я схожу с ума, — произнёс Саске, дрожа всем телом. Даже руки тряслись. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что сделал со мной? Итачи?! — перешёл он на крик. — Я не могу забыть. Просто не могу. Мне казалось, я избавился ото всех светлых воспоминаний, связанных с тобой, но нет, они по-прежнему в моём чёртовом мозгу. Сейчас я уже не в состоянии отрицать, что хочу тебя, но не могу и стереть из памяти все годы ненависти и боли, все усилия, которых стоило убедить себя, что ты — зло. Я смотрю на тебя и хочу до смерти, а в следующую секунду уже хочется схватить тебя за горло и придушить. Но я не могу этого сделать, потому что, убив тебя, причиню себе такую боль, что загнусь следом за тобой. Потому что… потому что ты единственное в мире, что имеет для меня какое-то значение.

Саске сцепил зубы и до белизны костяшек стиснул сатиновую простыню. Итачи просто смотрел на него. Такое чувство, словно сердце сграбастала мёртвой хваткой ледяная рука. И тогда Итачи забрался на постель и сел рядом с дрожащим Саске, привлекая его в свои объятия. Запечатлел поцелуй на его лице и негромко, мягко зашептал:

— Я знаю. Этот мир жесток. Нам обоим не довелось познать светлых сторон жизни. Всё, что мы делали, так это подчинялись приказам и оправдывали чужие ожидания. И это нас уничтожило. Обоих. Я до сих пор вижу кровь матери на своих руках всякий раз, как посмотрю на них. Но также я вижу твоё лицо каждый раз, когда закрываю глаза, словно оно отпечаталось у меня на веках. Не пытайся ничего забыть. Просто прими это. Знаю, это больно. Но у тебя нет выбора, и в противном случае ты просто сойдешь с ума. Раз и навсегда подавить свои чувства у тебя не получится. Я не могу тебя винить за ненависть ко мне или за желание причинить мне боль, я просто смирюсь с этим, как бы ни было больно. Твои перепады настроения и что угодно ещё — я всё вытерплю.

Сердцебиение у Саске замедлилось, мышцы расслабились. Успокаивающий голос Итачи даровал утешение и усмирял внутренний кавардак. Он прильнул к старшему брату всем телом и зашептал в ответ:

— Просто поверить не могу, что в конце концов ты здесь и всё это говоришь, а действительность оказалась не такой, как мне думалось. Я в раздрае.

Итачи ласково потрепал его по макушке.  
— Понимаю. Нужно время, чтобы всё переварить, — с этими словами он поднялся с кровати и направился в ванную.

Саске остался лежать, потерявшись в собственных мыслях, блуждая взглядом по причудливым рисованным фигурам на красном потолке, по драконам и другим чудищам, по канджи с пугающими значениями, написанными здесь с целью напоминать о мести, сосредоточить на ней все помыслы. Но сейчас ему не хотелось их видеть, больше нет. Он закрыл глаза. И возродил память о нежных прикосновениях, которые Итачи дарил ему несколько часов назад. О нежных, о грубых. Так горячо, так усладительно.

Саске испустил стон. До слуха доносились звуки льющейся в ванной воды. Он лежал как на углях, поскольку в нижней части его тела усиливалось тепло и напряжение. Терпение вышло.

Саске встал, вышел из спальни во мрак коридора и очень скоро оказался перед дверью в ванную комнату. Отворил её нетвёрдой рукой. Ванная представляла из себя маленькое помещение, отделанное алой плиткой с чёрным орнаментом. Сквозь завесу пара проглядывалось обнажённое тело Итачи, сияние капелек воды на его коже, длинные пряди волос, прильнувших к лицу. Саске присоединился к брату под душем, ощутив горячие струи воды, ударившие по напряжённому телу. Итачи заметил, что младший брат возбуждён. Снова. И это завело его самого. Саске подался вперёд и поцеловал его влажное лицо, облизнул губы и прижался ближе, потирая друг о друга их твёрдые члены, а Итачи прошептал:

— Кто-то здесь нетерпеливый, м? Не можешь дождаться, когда получишь меня снова. Как занятно видеть в твоих глазах такое отчаянное желание поиметь меня.

Саске застонал.  
— Помолчи, Нии-сан, — он скользнул языком в рот брату. Тот прикусил вторженца, отстранился и усмехнулся.

— Люблю твою нетерпеливость, Саске, маленький похотливый-… — поцелуй не дал Итачи закончить, и он застонал, а между тем Саске лизнул его в ухо, в шею, несильно прихватил зубами за плечо. Потом в несколько шагов зашёл старшему брату за спину, схватил за волосы и вжал в стену, впечатав грудью и лицом в холодную плитку. Потом ещё раз провёл языком по его шее и принялся вылизывать спину, опускаясь ниже, гладя пальцами живот, играясь с твёрдым членом и потирая самый кончик, нежно гладя яички. Саске спускался языком всё ниже и ниже, вылизывая брату спину, уже стоя на коленях натирал руками его член, целовал, оставлял ярко-красные укусы на ягодицах и в конце концов коснулся языком входа.

Итачи в ответ застонал на ещё более громкой ноте, извиваясь всем телом. Саске с ухмылкой остановился, вынудив его умоляюще протянуть:  
— Мммм, Саске, ещё.

— И кто здесь нетерпеливый? — развеселился Саске.

Он стремительно встал и вмялся в брата всем телом, притираясь членом к заду. За волосы запрокинул ему голову, чтобы поцеловать в губы, после чего заглянул в глаза. Взгляд Итачи подёрнула поволока, сознание было свободно от любых мыслей, в глазах — ничего, кроме чистейшего вожделения, длинные ресницы трепетали подобно крыльям бабочек, губы приоткрылись с загнанным вздохом, и он шепнул:  
— Трахни меня.

Саске и рад был подразниться подольше, но сдерживаться больше не мог, так что всунул пальцы брату в рот.

— Оближи, — и с наслаждением впитал ощущение от языка, обвившегося вокруг фаланг. Вскоре Саске вынул пальцы и приставил к тугому входу своего брата, проскальзывая внутрь.

Итачи зашёлся дрожью от удовольствия и возбуждения, воспламеняясь жаждой изнутри при мысли, что Саске снова будет верхним. А потом захлебнулся воздухом, чувствуя, как внушительный член Саске гладко проникает внутрь него, продвигаясь медленно, всё глубже и глубже, задевая сладкое местечко в глубине. Саске крепко удерживал брата на месте, ласкал пальцами кожу, сжимал плоть. Он потянул Итачи за волосы и запрокинул ему голову, вылизывая щёку и ухо, всаживая в шею зубы, вталкиваясь глубже — так упоительно сладко — потом выходя и оставляя внутри только самую головку, чтобы вновь втиснуться как можно сильнее внутрь под прерывистые вздохи, которыми сопровождалось каждое попадание в заветную точку. Саске рыкнул и шёпотом зарокотал Итачи в ухо:  
— Ты мой, наконец-то мой, весь ты…

Он двигался в размеренном медленном ритме, сжимая в своих руках великолепное влажное тело, втискивая его в стену. Все ощущения сводили с ума: гладкость кожи Итачи под ладонями, вкус его влажной кожи, аромат только что вымытых волос, жар внутри его тела, звук его мягких стонов.

Итачи прикрыл глаза, его вело от удовольствия, и он когтил пальцами стену, ощущая каждой клеточкой скольжение члена Саске у себя внути и слушая шёпот о том, насколько сильно брат его хочет. Холода кафельных плиток больше не чувствовалось — лишь тепло тела прижавшегося к нему Саске, его важного языка, до дрожи нежно вылизывающего кожу. А потом он ощутил, как внушительный твёрдый член внутри задвигался немного быстрее, разжигая пламя в сладком местечке в глубине и делая удовольствие практически невыносимым.

— Саске… — шепнул Итачи имя брата, а затем повторил громче, прокричал, наслаждаясь его звучанием. Он просто не мог сдержать себя — из-за сладости прикосновений Саске, его твердости внутри своего тела — просто не мог сопротивляться, содрогаясь всем телом и криками прося ещё: —  _СаскеСаскеСаске!.._ — и кончил, ещё раз выкликнув имя брата, а затем снова и снова повторяя его шёпотом и чувствуя, как тело плавится от запредельного блаженства. Саске сделал ещё несколько рывков, сжимая в ладонях его ягодицы и с последним толчком кончил, на низкой ноте рыча в ухо:  
— Ты мой, аааах, мой!

 

***

  
Саске лежал на свежезастеленной постели, завёрнутый в полотенце, и прикидывал, как долго проспал. В эту минуту в комнату вошёл Итачи и сел рядом, коротко поцеловал младшего брата в губы и одарил улыбкой.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты будешь настолько меня хотеть, Саске.

Саске с нежностью прикоснулся к его лицу и пробежался пальцами вниз по груди и животу, до самого края полотенца, а потом отвёл глаза в сторону и вполголоса сказал:

— Никто из той прорвы мужчин и женщин, с кем я был, не помог мне тебя забыть. И ни с кем я не почувствовал того же, что с тобой сейчас.

Итачи вздохнул.  
— У меня точно так же. С тем, что я испытываю рядом с тобой, не сравнится ничто.

Потом Итачи осмотрелся вокруг и тихонько рассмеялся:  
— Мм, Саске, у тебя не найдётся чего-то съестного? Ведь если мы продолжим в том же духе — я имею в виду, не будем вылезать из постели — боюсь, надолго меня не хватит. В другой комнате мне на глаза попались какие-то банки и бутылки с мерзким содержимым, но надеюсь, питаешься ты не этим?

Саске молча встал и исчез в коридоре, чтобы минутой позже вернуться с одной из банок в руках. Итачи поглядел на это дело, и у него дёрнулась бровь.

— Проклятье! Только не говори, что правда это ешь!

Саске расхохотался.  
— Она только похожа на те, которые ты видел, но на самом деле внутри еда.

Как только Итачи отведал кушанье на вкус, бровь у него задергалась ещё сильнее.  
— Кошмар. Ничего получше нет?

Саске только плечами пожал.  
— Лично мне всё равно, чем питаться. Не помню, когда в последний раз мог наслаждаться вкусом пищи. Но зато эта штука питательная, так что ешь.

Итачи промолчал. Трапезу они заканчивали в тишине. Взгляд Итачи блуждал по комнате, изучая обстановку и причудливый декор. В конце концов его внимание остановилось на брошенной плети, так и валяющейся на полу как напоминание о вчерашнем дне.

— Интересные у тебя здесь игрушки, Саске.

Саске отследил направленность его взгляда и тоже посмотрел на плеть.

— Да уж, у меня их сколько влезет.

Итачи перевёл взгляд на брата.  
— В запертой комнате?

Саске возвёл одну бровь.  
— И когда ты успел прочесать весь дом? Но вообще-то да, они в запертой комнате. Хочешь взглянуть? — он порылся в поисках ключа и подтолкнул его к брату. — Вот. Ни в чём себе не отказывай.

Итачи подобрал вещицу и вышел в поглотившую его тьму коридора. Быстро отыскал нужную комнату и воспользовался ключом, отворяя скрипучую дверь. Представшая перед ним комната отличалась от прочих: пусть и мрачных, зловещих, но чистых и отремонтированных. Здесь же было грязно и разило смертью. Отсыревшие гнилые стены были увешаны пыльными полками, уставлены столами с разбросанными по ним инструментами и всяческими приспособлениями, большей частью похожими на орудия пыток. Центр помещения занимал массивный стол с цепями, заляпанными кровью. Ещё больше пятен крови оказалось на полу, и одни выглядели застарелыми, а другие совсем свежими.

— Что-нибудь интересное?

Итачи развернулся. В дверном проёме стоял Саске.

— Чем ты здесь занимался, Саске? Что это за дрянь?

Саске без какого-либо выражения на лице пожал плечами.  
— Сложно догадаться? Иногда мне требовалось вытянуть из людей нужные мне сведения, делиться которыми они не горели желанием. Приходилось сделать их посговорчивее. А иногда я делал это просто забавы ради, — на лице Саске возникла кривая улыбка, в глазах заплясали искорки безумия.

Лицо Итачи оставалось безэмоциональным.  
— А что насчёт всех тех банок и непонятных сосудов? Они выглядят, как лабораторные.

— В точку. Но и это не всё. Видел бы ты ещё кости и человеческие останки в подвале, а ещё искажённые тела в экспериментаторной. Некоторые из идей Орочимару были весьма и весьма любопытными. Даже гениальными, должен признать. Я старался их развить и многому у него научился. Это потребовало многих жертв и многих человеческих смертей. Но меня это особо не волновало, — Саске подобрал со стола диковатого вида нож и поиграл им в пальцах, но потом вернул на место. Итачи взглядом следил за движениями брата, и что-то в его голосе ему совсем не нравилось.

— Саске, во что ты превратился?

Саске усмехнулся.  
— Что? Ты меня собрался обвинять? За все мои убийства, пытки и изнасилования? Неужели ты удивлён? Только не говори, что не ожидал такого. А знаешь, что во всём этом самое интересное? Я всего-навсего хотел быть, как ты. Таким, каким я тебя считал, таким же безжалостным. Все этим эти годы я представлял, как где-то там ты занимаешься тем же самым. И просто хотел соответствовать тебе, когда мы наконец-то встретимся.

Губы Итачи изогнулись в печальной ироничной улыбке.  
— Очаровательное же у тебя представление обо мне.

Саске рассмеялся.  
— Твоими стараниями, — а потом улыбка внезапно пропала. — Во всяком случае, именно так я думал. А теперь просто не представляю, что и думать. Те чувства, которые у меня к тебе были и остаются — и я говорю не о ненависти — так вот, из-за этих других чувств я теперь ощущаю себя уязвимым.

— А всё то, что ты совершил, давало тебе ощущение силы? — спокойно спросил Итачи. — Тебе понравилось, Саске?

— Думаю, да. Хотя, может, это просто самообман. Я уверовал, что мне нравится. Даже не знаю. В кошмарах я до сих пор слышу крики тех, кого убил: как они вопят, умоляют их пощадить или добить и прекратить пытки. Спрашиваешь, во что я превратился? Мне кажется, лучше спросить, во что  _ты_  меня превратил. И самое смешное, что ты оказался совершенно не таким, каким я тебя представлял. Ну разве не забавно? Ведь со смеху помрёшь. Почему ты не смеёшься? Почему не смеёшься, Итачи?

Саске заржал, как помешанный. Громким, пронзительным, омерзительным гоготом. Почти сумасшедшим.

Итачи шагнул ближе и отвесил ему пощёчину. Заливистый хохот оборвался.

Они застыли в неподвижности и молчании на несколько секунд, просто стоя друг против друга, равные по росту, равные по силе, лицом к лицу, глаза в глаза, шаринган в шаринган.

А потом Саске вдруг разразился воплем ярости и сшиб старшего брата на пол.

Навалившись сверху, Саске впился в него глазами. Глаза Итачи почернели, лицо было спокойно, ни страха, ни гнева, ни даже раздражения, ни осуждения — лишь только сожаление и понимание.

Саске ощутил тепло тела брата под собой, его мягкую обнажённую кожу в контакте с собственной. Полотенца сползли с их бёдер, когда братья рухнули на пол, и теперь Саске мог до волновой дрожи ощутить каждую частичку нагого тела Итачи, и это моментально довело его до полного возбуждения. Он схватил братовы запястья и пришпилил к полу, а потом обрушился на его губы, неистово всасывая и кусая нежную плоть, чувствуя необходимость одновременно и причинять боль, и обладать.

Итачи оказал сопротивление и перекатился на младшего сверху, перенимая главенствующую позицию. Он целовал и кусался, всаживая зубы в шею Саске. Мальчик протяжно застонал, расцарапывая ему спину, потом оттолкнул, заваливая на спину и вновь занимая верхнее положение. Так они катались по полу ещё какое-то время, сражаясь за главенство, хватая и сжимая друг друга, оттягивая за волосы, царапаясь и кусаясь, целуясь, сплетаясь языками, посасывая губы, постанывая и рыча, притираясь друг к другу каменным пахом.

Саске в очередной раз оказался сверху, и на сей раз Итачи уступил: расслабился и откинул голову, разметав по полу длинные чёрные волосы. Он ахнул, когда Саске слишком сильно, до крови воткнул зубы ему в шею, и поцеловал младшего брата в окровавленные губы, томно протянув:

— Мммм, Саске, мне нравится, когда ты жесток. Это так заводит.

Саске раззадоренно осклабился и прошипел ему на ухо:  
— А ты даже не представляешь, насколько меня заводит твоё подчинение, — потом неожиданно отстранился, устраиваясь у брата между ног, нагнулся и всосал его член по самые гланды, потом облизал, потом ещё раз обсосал, огибая языком и играясь с самым кончиком. — Ммм, Итачи, ублюдок, до чего же ты вкусный.

А потом Саске остановился и потянул Итачи за волосы, заставляя принять сидячее положение, затем с ещё большим усилием притянул вперёд и нагнул. Крепко удерживая брата за голову, Саске всадил свой член ему в рот и принялся так сильно вбиваться внутрь, что Итачи подавился. Потом Саске вынул член и запрокинул брату голову, чтобы поцеловать в губы, жёстко укусить в шею, засасывая плоть и прокалывая зубами насквозь, пока в рот не потекла кровь.

Итачи отстранил его, хватая ртом воздух и откашливаясь в попытке восстановить дыхание. Он посмотрел на Саске, стоявшего коленями на грязном полу и тяжело дышащего, с гнездом на голове, с родственной кровью, стекающей изо рта, с подёргивающимся каменным членом, вожделеющим голодным взглядом, не отрывающимся от старшего брата, с хищными искрами в прищуренных глазах, с низким хриплым рокотом, срывающимся с губ. Весь блестя от пота, напряжённый каждым выдающимся мускулом, Саске походил на дикого зверя.

Младший брат облизал кровь с губ и проглотил. Сгреб Итачи за волосы и встал, утягивая его за собой, толкнул к столу и перегнул через него. Терпение кончилось, он не мог больше ждать — быстро облизал пальцы взамен смазки, несколько раз всадил во вход брата и сразу же заместил их членом, с низким рычанием погружаясь в шёлковую гладкость родного тела.

— Ааах, какой же кайф, аааанх… — он сделал несколько глубоких и медленных проникновений, блаженствуя от ощущений, а потом усмехнулся: — Так значит, любишь пожёстче? Дааа, точно знаю.

После этих слов Саске стал вбиваться в брата максимально грубо и на каждом толчке слышал его отрывистые вскрики и скрип стола. Саске не мог обуздать свой взрывной пыл и желание.

Итачи был вжат лицом в заляпанный кровью стол, каждая косточка в теле содрогалась, толчки были столь нещадными и быстрыми, что не вздохнуть.

Внезапно Саске остановился, чтобы сменить положение. Он уложил Итачи спиной на стол и заковал его руки в цепи. Провёл длинную дорожку языком от пленённых запястий до плеча и соска, потом забрался на брата сверху и рывком вошёл, а затем посмотрел прямо в глаза. Одним мощным толчком Саске заставил старшего брата затрепетать всем телом.

— Итачи, ты никуда больше не уйдёшь, никогда больше. Я тебе не позволю, — новый рывок. — Ненавижу тебя, — ещё рывок. — Но хочу до последней капли, — рывок. — Моя жажда тебя... я больше не могу её сдерживать и теперь знаю это, — новый рывок. — И мне плевать, — Саске мазнул губами по губам брата и прошептал: — И даже если это выжжет мне сердце дотла, — он скользнул языком в его рот до самого горла, покружил там, вынул, облизнул раскрасневшиеся истерзанные губы и снова зашептал:  
— Хочу каждую частичку твоего тела, хочу меня в тебе и тебя во мне.

Саске вышел из тела Итачи, облизал его член и сплюнул на него, чтобы увлажнить, а потом оседлал брата и медленно насадился на него, застонав от ощущения, как твёрдый член заполняет его полностью, и стал двигаться вверх-вниз. Запрокинув назад голову и полуприкрыв глаза, Саске оперся на одну руку, а другой коснулся своего соска, потом прошёлся вниз по животу и обхватил член, поглаживая.

Итачи подбросил бёдра ему навстречу, уставившись на младшего брата ошарашенным взглядом. Видеть то, как Саске ездит на нём, оказалось для него чересчур. Он извивался, дёргаясь и натягивая цепи, не в силах устоять перед побуждением схватить братика и заключить в объятия, стиснуть, поцеловать. Между прерывистыми вздохами Итачи пробормотал:

— Саске, хочу тебя коснуться.

Саске нагнулся и расковал ему руки. Итачи рванулся вверх и сел, отчего сидящий на нём Саске проехался членом по его животу. Итачи притянул его в тесные объятия, Саске обвил его руками за шею, двигаясь в постоянном ритме. Итачи крепко обнимал брата, целовал и гладил его тело, желая потрогать везде без исключения, прижимался максимально близко, ощущая жар кожи Саске, его горячечное дыхание, и терялся в его бездонных тёмных глазах, затуманенных от вожделения.

День близился к концу, тьма в углах комнаты сгущалась, последние лучи заходящего солнца проникали сквозь маленькое окно и ласково касались их обнажённых тел, придавая коже тёплое красное сияние. Теперь они двигались быстрее, задыхаясь и выстанывая громче. Саске крепко схватил Итачи за плечи, бешено вздымаясь и опускаясь, не в силах себя контролировать, сгорая от удовольствия изнутри, уперевшись лбом в лоб старшего брата. Их приоткрытые губы задевали друг друга, они дышали друг другом, бормоча неразборчивые слова. Вдруг полуприкрытые глаза младшего распахнулись во всю ширь, и он вонзился взглядом в Итачи, впившись ногтяси глубоко в его плечи, и Саске закричал, яростно кончая, а потом громкий крик перетёк в мягкий певучий стон, мышцы расслабились, и тело отдалось экстазу и последующей изнуренности. Итачи утробно зарычал и крепко притиснул брата к себе, кончая одновременно с ним. Потом прислонился щекой к щеке Саске и ласково пропустил пальцы через его волосы.

Заходящее солнце полыхнуло на горизонте — и скрылось из виду, последний красноватый луч сверкнул у братьев на коже, прежде чем сгинуть в сумерках. Они больше не шевелились и просто застыли, вжавшись друг в друга в тесном объятии, щекой к щеке, даже не дыша, исцарапанные и в синяках, измотанные, насытившиеся, забывшиеся в этом моменте. Саске медленно повернулся лицом к брату, веки у него становились всё тяжелее и тяжелее, чуть подрагивая и уже наполовину прикрыв глаза, телом и разумом овладевали усталость и полудрёма. Саске нежно потирался губами о губы брата, в то время как кончики их языков касались друг друга, а после схлестнулись и переплелись, углубляя поцелуй. Они просто сидели в мягких сумерках, наслаждаясь обоюдным присутствием и нежностью прикосновений, а все буйные эмоции сошли на нет, сменившись спокойным удовлетворением. Время текло незаметно, густо-синее небо стало чёрно-фиолетовым, наполняя комнату более насыщенной темнотой, и при тусклом свете одних только звёзд братья больше не могли разглядеть лиц друг друга. За всё время никто не проронил ни слова, да и не было нужды что-то говорить, ведь им было хорошо и так: млеть и растворяться в удовольствии оттого, что теперь вместе.  _Наконец-то снова вместе._

Через какое-то время они всё же разделили объятия, чтобы покинуть пыльную, стылую и мрачную комнату, выйти в коридор и направиться в ванную. Ярко-красная блестящая плитка создавала приятный контраст тому мрачному месту, из которого они только что ушли, а горячая вода усмиряла напряжение в перетруженных мускулах и боль в гематомах. Саске быстро закончил с купанием и вышел, а вот Итачи остался подольше, наедине с собственными мыслями. 

Он тщательно взвешивал всё произошедшее за последние 24 часа. По идее, его сейчас уже не должно было быть в живых, но нет. Странное ощущение. Итачи припомнил тот момент, когда почувствовал начинающееся действие препарата и близкую потерю сознания — он тогда решил, что никогда уже не очнётся, и эта мысль принесла странное удовлетворение, ибо у него больше не оставалось причин задерживаться на этом свете. Но вот он вновь пришёл в сознание под голос Саске, чтобы принять на себя его ненависть, чтобы подглядеть в щёлочку, которую тот приоткрыл в своём тщательно выстроенном фасаде и увидеть там разруху и опустошение, и почувствовать необходимость исправить всё разрушенное. Однако исправить всё от и до оказалось невозможно.  _Невозможно_. Но по крайней мере можно сделать всё от себя зависящее. Ведь Саске дал ему шанс.

Итачи закрыл глаза. Неужели всё это реально? Что он увидит, когда вновь откроет глаза? Увидит ли красный кафель ванной комнаты, затем коридор, затем спальню и огромную кровать, где на алом сатине в ожидании него будет лежать Саске? Или всего лишь проснётся от обыкновенного сна? От одного из тех снов, что время от времени являлись ему и делали жизнь терпимой, пускай так больно было проснуться утром и понять, что всё было не по-настоящему.

В доме стояла полнейшая тишина. Ни единого звука. Итачи мог расслышать собственное сердце. Сейчас оно билось слишком часто. Очень медленно Итачи приоткрыл глаза.

Красные плитки.

Он выступил из ванной в коридор и у красной двери в спальню остановился. Выждав несколько мгновений, Итачи лишь затем осторожно отодвинул створку двери и вошёл, задохнувшись от облегчения при виде алых стен, пламени свечей, неясных силуэтов деревьев в ночном саду — и улыбающегося Саске, свернувшегося клубочком по центру необъятной кровати. Всё выглядело таким настоящим. Итачи на секунду ещё раз закрыл глаза, потом опять открыл. Саске никуда не делся.

Снаружи раздался раскат грома и накрап дождя по крыше. Саске слез с постели, чтобы закрыть дверь на террасу. Потом вернулся в кровать и устремил взгляд на Итачи, который так и прирос к полу, глядя на младшего брата с дурацким выражением лица. Саске никогда ещё его таким не видел. И лицо его снова просветлело от улыбки.

— Нии-сан, ты так и простоишь там до утра? Идём в постель. У тебя странный вид. И забавный.

Итачи не шелохнулся. И тогда Саске подошёл сам и помахал рукой перед лицом.  
— Итачи, всё в порядке?

Старший брат несколько раз моргнул. Саске взял его за руку и потащил в кровать.

— Обними меня, Нии-сан.

Опустившись на алый сатин, Итачи наконец-то отдался волне приятных ощущений. Кожа Саске, волосы Саске, руки Саске, обнявшего его, мягкое пламя свечей, мелодия дождевых капель. Итачи расслабился и окунулся в сон.

А Саске пока засыпать не спешил. Сейчас он чувствовал, что волен думать обо всём, что захочется. Волен испытывать самые разные чувства. Вынуть на поверхность воспоминания. Это было странно и необычно. Даже неловко. Но ему понравилось. И мысль о мести более не владела его сознанием.


End file.
